Way of love
by EvannaLy
Summary: Kleiner Tratie-OS für zwischendurch. Es braucht wie immer etwas Drama, um die Beiden zusammen zu bringen:)


Hi,

das ist meine erste Story hier auf FanFiction, ein kleiner, sehr fluffiger Tratie OS - viel Spaß :D

Ach ja, ich freu mich natürlich über reviews!

LG EvannaLy

* * *

 **Katies POV**

„Ssssssstttttttttttttttttooooooooooooooooooooooooooollllllllllllllllll!" schallte es durch das ganze Camp.

Bis zu diesem Moment war es ein wunderschöner Morgen im Camp Half-Blood gewesen. Wie immer schien die Sonne, die reifen Erdbeeren auf den Feldern sorgten für einen köstlichen Duft und das Meer glitzerte hinter den Dünen. Jeder war seinen üblichen Beschäftigungen nachgegangen. So hatten sich Chiron und Mr. D zu einer Runde Binokel auf der Veranda des Hauptgebäudes eingefunden, die Areskinder belegten die Arena um zu trainieren und die Aphrodite-Hütte blockierte die Duschräume. Die Apollokinder kümmerten sich um die Krankenstation oder versuchte – erfolglos - in die Duschräume zu kommen, die Hephaistos-Hütte arbeitete, verschanzt in ihrer Hütte, an Maschinen und Waffen. Die Demeterkinder hielten sich zusammen mit der Dionysos-Hütte im Gewächshaus auf, die Kinder der Athene saßen überall herum und verbesserten die Anderen, lasen Bücher, … Um die Hermes-Hütte explodierten Feuerwerkskörper und Satyrn, Naiaden und Dryaden wuselten durch das ganze Camp. Percy befand sich – natürlich – bei Annabeth. Ein ganz normaler, (einigermaßen) friedlicher Morgen („Gib mir meinen Blitzer zurück, Connor Stoll, du Vollidiot!", „Ist ja gut Clarisse, kein Stress, whoa – LEG DEN HAMMER WEG!") - bis jetzt!

„Stoll, wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege bist du dran!" Eine stinkwütende Katie Gardner rannte schreiend durch das Camp, Travis Stoll hinterher. Der Hermessohn hatte ihr den gefühlt tausendsten Streich gespielt. Doch heute war er eindeutig zu weit gegangen! Nichtsahnend war Katie in die Waschräume gegangen um sich die Haare zu waschen. Gesagt, getan – dann gab es den ersten Schock! Travis hatte ihr knallgrüne Haare verpasst! „Was zum Teufel hast du in mein Shampoo gemixt?" schrie sie ihm hinterher, während sie kleine Wurzeln aus dem Boden schießen ließ, um Travis auf seiner Flucht zum Stolpern zu bringen. Katie knurrte.

Nachdem es ihr nicht gelungen war die grüne Farbe heraus zu waschen war sie wütend in ihre Hütte zurück gegangen, nur um dort ihre gesamten Kleider orange gefärbt vor zu finden! Alle Kleider! Verdammt, sie sah aus wie eine Karotte!

Katie verlor Travis am Waldrand aus den Augen und schrie frustriert auf; *Verdammte Hermesgene!* Mit einem Gesicht wie Sieben Tage Regenwetter drehte sie sich um und stapfte sauer zurück zur Demeter-Hütte. Jeder, der ihr dabei begegnete, wich ihr umgehend aus. Jeder von ihnen war zwar ein Halbgott und würde jederzeit locker eine Hydra besiegen, doch Katies Launen waren berühmt und berüchtigt, und niemand, absolut niemand, wollte sich mit einer wütenden Katie Gardner anlegen!

Da sie Hüttenälteste war, genoss sie das Privileg eines eigenen Zimmers. Deshalb lief sie direkt an ihren Geschwistern, die sie fragend anblickten, vorbei in ihr kleines Reich und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Dann warf sie sich auf ihr Bett und schloss erschöpft die Augen.

Wieso? Wieso musste der Idiot immer ihr Streiche spielen? Wurde ihm das nach über zwei Jahren nicht einmal langweilig? Wieso hasste er sie so? Dieser Gedanke versetzte ihr einen Stich. Wieso wurde sie ausgerechnet von dem Jungen gehasst, den sie liebte?

Ganz genau! Katie Gardner aus der Demeter-Hütte hatte sich in den nervigen, nichtsnutzigen, frechen, arroganten, selbst verliebten, aber auch echt heißen, süßen und lustigen Travis Stoll verliebt! *Nur wird er niemals auf diese Weise an mich denken und mit mir etwas machen wollen! Und wenn doch, dann doch bloß, um eine weitere Trophäe in seiner Sammlung zu haben*, dachte Katie verbittert.

Langsam aber sicher traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf in ihrem Kissen und fing an zu schluchzen.

 **Travis POV**

Ich saß auf dem Dach der Hermes-Hütte und grübelte vor mich hin. Das war total neu für mich, aber seit einiger Zeit tat ich das öfter. Und meine Gedanken kreisten immer nur um sie. Das hübscheste, lustigste und bezauberndste Mädchen im ganzen Camp: Katie! Ja, Travis Stoll hat sich tatsächlich verliebt! In Katie, mit ihren grünen Augen, die ihn immer so intensiv anfunkelten, mit ihren langen braunen – zur Zeit knallgrünen – Haaren-, oh mann! Ich hörte mich echt schon an wie einer dieser aufgedrehten, quitschenden Aphrodite-Sprösslinge!

Das Problem war nur: Sie hasste mich, da war ich mir sicher. Ich habe ihr so viele Streiche gespielt, sie hat mich schon schon so oft dafür verschlagen – natürlich hasst sie mich. Betrübt stützte ich meinen Kopf auf meine Hände. Ich war ja selbst Schuld. Ich konnte es einfach nicht lassen. So eben auch heute: die Idee mit den Haaren war wirklich genial gewesen, aber das half mir hier jetzt auch nicht weiter! So hasst sie mich nur noch mehr als sowieso schon. Das größte Problem war bloß, sie war eindeutig über meiner Liga. Die Streiche waren die einzige Möglichkeit ihr nahe zu sein.

Später beim Abendessen:

Ich massakrierte gerade mein leckeres Schnitzel. Connor schaute mich schon komisch an, aber mein Blick blieb starr auf den Apollo- und den Demeter-Tisch direkt daneben gerichtet, denn dort flirtete Will Solace gerade auf Teufel komm raus mit Katie! Meiner Katie! Ich ballte meine Hand zur Faust. „Äh, Travis, alles klar?" fragte Connor vorsichtig. „Alles Bestens" presste ich zwischen meinen Zähnen hervor. Connor sah mich noch immer skeptisch an, aber das war mir vollkommen egal. Sollte er doch denken was er wollte – ich hatte gerade andere Probleme! Und wieso konnte mich diese nervige Drew oder wie auch immer sie heißt, ich glaube sie war aus Aphrodite, nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen? Sie bequatschte mich schon die ganze Zeit ohne das ich ihr zuhörte und jetzt versperrte sie mir die Sicht auf Katie!

 **Katies POV**

Sie spürte einen stechenden Blick auf sich und blickte sich suchend im Speisepavillon um, und – nein, das konnte nicht sein. Wieso starrte Travis sie an? Sie beendete ihr langweiliges Gespräch mit Will, der sich enttäuscht weg drehte, doch Katie achtete bloß auf den Hermes-Tisch. Prompt umklammerte sie ihr Besteck fester. Drew, diese Aphrodite-Zicke, schmiss sich an IHREN Travis ran! Eifersucht brodelte in ihr hoch und ihre Schwester Miranda schaute sie fragend an. Katie schüttelte bloß den Kopf und murmelte ein „Nicht so wichtig".

Nach einigen Minuten hatte sich die Eifersucht in pure Verletztheit verwandelt. Was hatte Drew, was sie nicht hatte? Katie stand von ihrem Tisch auf, opferte den Rest ihres täglichen Müsli ihrer Mutter Demeter und verschwand dann so schnell wie möglich als einer der Ersten aus dem Pavillon. Ihr Gesicht war eine starre Maske, die sich erst auflöste, als sie ihr Ziel, das Meer erreichte. Sie ließ sich am Strand in den Sand fallen und starrte auf das Wasser. Die Sonne verbreitete ein orange-rotes Licht und ließ die ganze Welt scheinbar brennen.

Normalerweise hatte das Meer immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie, aber heute wollte diese einfach nicht eintreten. Sie vergrub den Kopf in ihren Armen und die Tränen begannen wieder zu fließen. Da ertönte leise ein: „Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?". Katies Kopf schnellte hoch, diese Stimme würde sie unter Tausenden erkennen!

 **Travis POV**

Ich sah noch wie Katie etwas überstürzt den Pavillon verließ und beschloss spontan ihr einfach nach zu gehen. Leise folgte ich ihr nach einem kurzen Opfer für meinen Vater. Da ich ein Hermessohn war, hörte sie mich nicht. Sie schlug den Weg zum Strand ein. Was wollte sie denn da um diese Uhrzeit? Gab es etwa noch einen Jungen neben Will? Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen schlich ich ihr weiter nach und sah schließlich aus der Ferne, wie sie einen eher abgelegenen Teil des Strandes ansteuerte und sich dort in den Sand fallen ließ. Gerade als ich zu ihr gehen wollte vergrub sie ihren Kopf und fing an zu zittern, sie weinte! Bloß warum, zum Hades? Katie weinte nie! Ich hatte auf einmal das starke Bedürfnis sie zu trösten und, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, steuerten meine Beine auf sie zu. Als ich sie leise fragte, ob ich mich zu ihr setzen könnte, schnellte ihr Kopf hoch. Ich hatte Recht gehabt: ihre Augen waren geschwollen und rot, sie hatte tatsächlich geweint. Angespannt wartete ich auf ihre Antwort. Sie sagte erst einmal gar nichts sondern musterte mich stattdessen gründlich. Als ich gar nicht mehr damit rechnete, hörte ich ein leises „Sicher". Froh über ihre Zusage ließ ich mich neben sie in den Sand fallen. Sie hatte ihren Kopf wieder von mir weg gedreht und starrte auf das glühende Meer. Ich betrachtete ihr Profil im Abendlicht. „Wieso?", fragte sie plötzlich. „Was?", erwiderte ich verwirrt. „Wieso spielst du mir immer Streiche? Hasst du mich so sehr?", nun blickte sie mich direkt an, und ich entsetzt zurück. „Was? Stopp, warte mal! Also erstens, entschuldige für das heute morgen." Etwas ungläubig starrte sie mich an, doch ich fuhr schon fort. „Und zweitens, wie, bei Hades geblümten Unterhosen, kommst du bitte auf den Gedanken ich würde dich hassen? Ich, ich-" Ich atmete tief durch und nehme meinen ganzen Mut zusammen. „Katie, ich hasse dich nicht! Ich liebe dich!"

 **Katies POV**

Wie vom Donner gerührt sitze ich da, nicht in der Lage das eben Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Er – Was? „Aber ich verstehe, wenn du diese Gefühle nicht erwiderst. Ich wollte es dir bloß einmal gesagt haben". Er stand auf und war schon im Begriff zu gehen, als seine Worte zu mir durchdrangen.

Travis Stoll liebte mich! MICH! Oh mein Gott, ich meine natürlich Götter! Und jetzt – oh nein – „Warte Travis!" Ich springe auf. Er dreht sich mit einem fragenden, aber auch auch traurigen Gesichtsausdruck zu mir um. Ich renne zu ihm hin. „Warte, du Idiot, ich liebe dich doch auch!"

Erst starrt Travis mich ungläubig an, dann breitet sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Sag das doch gleich!" Dann überbrückt er die kurze Distanz zwischen uns und küsst mich! Und wie er mich küsst! In dem Moment in dem sich unsere Lippen berühren rasen Blitze durch meine Adern, und die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch fangen an den Tango Argentina zu tanzen! Erst als uns die Luft aus geht lösen wir uns wieder voneinander.

„Sind wir jetzt zusammen?", fragt er mich vorsichtig. Wie süß! Ich lächele. „Willst du das denn?", „Aber natürlich!" ruft er und wirbelt mich einmal im Kreis herum. Ich lache. „Aber eine Bedingung habe ich", meine ich grinsend. Ängstlich sieht er mich an. „Keine Haarfärbungen mehr!" Erleichterung übernimmt seine Gesichtszüge und er küsst mich leidenschaftlich anstatt einer Antwort. *Oh Mann, küsst der gut!* war der absolut einzige Gedanke, der in meinem Kopf zu hören war.

 **5 Jahre später**

 **Travis POV**

Lächelnd betrachte ich das Bild, das sich mir bietet, als ich von der Arbeit im Scherzartikelladen nach Hause komme. Meine Frau Katie liegt schlafend auf unserer hell grünen Couch. An ihre Schulter gekuschelt schläft Connor, unserer vierjähriger Sohn, auf ihrem Schoß träumen Miranda und Silena, unsere zweijährigen Zwillinge. Im Hintergrund läuft leise ein Disneyfilm im Fernsehen.

Ich schalte den Fernseher aus und trage dann erst die Zwillinge, dann Connor in ihre Betten, decke sie zu und lösche das Licht in ihren Zimmern. Am Schluss beuge ich mich über Katie, die schönste Frau der Welt, die mich geheiratet und mir drei wundervolle Kinder geschenkt hat. Vorsichtig trage ich auch sie in unser Bett und küsse sie auf die Stirn. „Hey" murmelt sie verschlafen. „Hey" sage ich liebevoll. „Schlaf weiter, ich komme gleich!", „Ich liebe dich!", sagt sie leise. „Ich dich auch!"

Mein Leben war perfekt!

 _ **ENDE**_


End file.
